casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Born Lucky
"Born Lucky" is the 920th episode of ''Casualty ''and the 5th of the 29th series. It was preceded by "Go Out and Get Busy" and followed by "The Last Call". The episode was directed by Steve Hughes and written by Kevin Rundle. This was the final episode Matt Bardock appeared in as the character he played, Jeff Collier, was killed. Synopsis Several members of staff from the ED are preparing to go on a trip to a nearby hospital to give them some advice as the ED is so successful. Cal remains at the hospital as the only doctor in the ED. Meanwhile, a father and daughter have an argument, and he drives off, even though his daughter tells him not to. While driving, the man crashes into the side of the minivan carrying the ED staff, leaving it tipped on its side. Connie is able to reach down for a phone to call an ambulance, prompting Jeff and Dixie to arrive on the scene shortly after Jeff told Tamzin he loved her. Also prior to this, Jeff askes Dixie for a divorce after realising he wants a more serious relationship with Tamzin. On their arrival, Connie is able to climb out of the passenger window (which is now facing upwards), and insists that they treat the rest of the team inside as she only has a small hand injury. Lily is removed from the vehicle next along with Tess who has only suffered minor injuries. The two of them travel by ambulance back to the ED along with Connie, who has been sent back by Jeff. Meanwhile in the ED, an ex-girlfriend of Cal, named Melissa, arrives with her son, and Cal reveals to Robyn and Max that he also slept with her mother who was also there. After assessing the boy, Melissa and her mother trick Cal into making him think that he is the boy's father, however they later reveal the truth and Cal confronts Melissa about her parenting. Back at the crash scene, Jeff and Dixie decide to call for backup after realising the extent of Ethan and Ash's injuries. When Tamzin arrives she assists Jeff for a brief period before they manage to free Ethan, and Tamzin is advised to return to the ED, and tells Jeff she loves him before she leaves. Back at the ED, Cal has to perform a life saving operation on his brother, as Connie is willing to do it but Charlie says its too risky with her injured wrist. Also, Charlie confronts Connie about her hints for him to retire, however Connie says that she isn't thinking like that anymore, and takes back her request. After the firefighters at the scene have to saw off the back of the vehicle, Ash can finally be freed from the vehicle, where his leg is punctured by a piece of metal. Upon assessing the risk, Jeff decides to get Ash out, and with some help from Dixie he manages to, shortly after telling him and Dixie that he is going to propose to Tamzin back at the ED. However, whilst Dixie is taking Ash to the ambulance, Jeff is just getting out the back of the car when it explodes, killing him. Dixie attempts to run back for him, but she is restrained by a firefighter due to the danger, and the fact they couldn't save him. Dixie returns to the ED in the ambulance with Ash, and upon hearing about the explosion, the staff wait anxiously for everyone to return safely. Dixie arrives back at the ED as Tamzin asks where Jeff is, and Dixie shakes her head and hugs Tamzin as they cry together knowing what has happened, as the rest of the department look on in shock. Gallery Category:Death episodes